When one attempts to handle a complicated transaction where a merchant is asking a payment processor to process a payment at a POS terminal or retail location physically remote from a merchant, some things can be predicted and other things cannot. It may be useful to attempt to encode as much predictable data as possible at the time of initiation or staging of an order or a transaction. This may allow faster and more predictable execution of the process of accepting a payment at the time of payment for the order. This may also allow for encoding of incentives or promotions, for example. However, there may also be some aspects of the order determined by where a payment is made, which may not be amenable to encoding.